


We laid our names to rest

by Maegfen



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post s2 finale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegfen/pseuds/Maegfen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The various passports lie scattered across the kitchen table, a half dozen identities and lives and lies stare back at her in the quiet of the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We laid our names to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for the wonderful galfridian who prompted: 'Lizzington - we laid our names to rest/ along the dotted line/ we left our date of birth/ and our history behind'

_We laid our names to rest_

_Along the dotted line_

_We left our date of birth_

_and our history behind_

Sleeping at Last - Mars

 

* * *

 

The various passports lie scattered across the kitchen table, a half dozen identities and lives and  _lies_ stare back at her in the quiet of the morning. Her coffee sits, steaming but untouched next to a half-eaten croissant.

She is silent, contemplative.

“Lizzie?”

She barely acknowledges his presence, just senses his movement behind her and catches him out of the corner of her eye as he comes to a stop by her side.

“Still deciding?”

Lizzie gives him a noncommittal hum and a slight nod by way of an answer, as if this decision hasn’t been weighing heavily on her conscience since they arrived in the small chalet 4 days ago. Red sighs, although not really in frustration, at least not at her; maybe just at the circumstances they find themselves in.

“You need to pick one Lizzie. And with some haste I’m afraid; our transport needs to be organised for a departure no later than this evening.”

She sighs and stares at the passports once more. Her fingers tap idly on the table, but neither of them notice the frantic beats.

“What if I choose the wrong one? What if I make a mistake? What if we’re caught as soon as we get to the airport? Red, I’m really not sure I can do this, leave this, leave  _me_  behind.”

Lizzie gestures vaguely around her before turning her attention back towards the identities that lie before her. They look so innocent, sitting there, her own face staring back. But her choice will have an impact on everything she and Red do, every action they take, for the considerable future. It’s a daunting prospect and one she’s ultimately absolutely  _terrified_ of facing.

His hand, warm and solid, reaches across from his side and comes to rest on her shoulder. Red gives her a reassuring squeeze, letting her know he’s there. He pauses, waits to see if she’ll add any more of her worries and fears to the number she’s just voiced. After a few seconds his hand leaves her, but Lizzie still feels the places where his fingertips lay, as if his touch has been burnt permanently onto her skin.

“You will be fine Lizzie. I believe in you, trust in your decision. And don’t forget, I will be with you every step of the way Lizzie. I will not let anything happen to you. Nothing.”

His words, spoken quietly yet with encouragement in a kitchen somewhere in rural France, somehow manage to settle her stomach, give Lizzie a new determination. She looks at the identities before her, looks over the names, the dates, the life stories of each and every possibility. Lizzie reaches to her side blindly, grabs Red’s hand with her own, entwines her fingers with his. His touch anchors her, steadies her nerves in the face of the brutal waves of panic that threaten to overwhelm her.

She chooses.

“This one,” Lizzie decides, and with those two words, she leaves her history behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
